Todo por ti
by aoibird6
Summary: Cómo no iba a estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, si cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí." Ubicado en el capítulo final de la quinta temporada.


**Titulo**: Todo por ti.

**Personajes**: Dean, Sam.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **1

**Género: **Drama, Family, Hurt/Confort.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen:** Cómo no iba a estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, si cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí." Ubicado en el capítulo final de la quinta temporada.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Hermanos Winchester" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_El pequeño rubio observaba fijamente el bultito que sostenía su madre en los brazos y que mecía con suavidad mientras le cantaba dulcemente. Hace poco más de siete meses que Sam, su hermanito menor, había llegado a su vida y aún cuando al principio estaba algo dudoso (e incluso celoso) de que atrajera toda la atención, luego de una charla con su padre se prometió a sí mismo que sería el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y que siempre cuidaría del menor._

_-Mami- dijo al ver que acomodaba al pequeño entre los cojines de la cama y luego se pasaba una mano por la frente- ¿Qué te ocurre mami? _

_-No es nada, cariño… solo estoy algo cansada. _

_-No tienes que preocuparte, mami- fue a su lado para tomarla de la mano- Papi regresará pronto a casa._

_-Dean…_

_-Porque él te quiere mucho- sonrió ingenuamente- Tienes que ir a descansar, yo cuidaré de Sammy._

_-Dean._

_-Soy el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- afirmó orgulloso- Lo cuidaré muy bien mientras duerme, y también a ti mami- Mary sonrió acariciándole el cabello con cariño y ternura._

_-Eres mi pequeño angelito, Dean- se inclinó dándole un beso en la frente- Solo dormiré un ratito y luego te prepararé tu comida favorita para cenar._

_-Sí mami. _

_El pequeño se aseguró de que su mamá estuviera descansando y salió dejando la puerta entreabierta para ir a la habitación contigua, en donde también dormía su hermanito menor. Tomó uno de los libros de colorear que había en la repisa y se tiró al suelo para pintar un rato mientras cuidaba del menor. Estaba entretenido pintando las orejas de un conejo sin intentar salirse de la línea cuando un ruido llamó su atención y se levantó rápidamente para subir a la cama. El bebé lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y balbuceando cosas inentendibles. _

_-Shhhh, tranquilo, Sammy, todo está bien- tomó al bultito con cuidado para pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras lo mecía despacio- ¿Tienes hambre Sammy? ¿Hay que cambiarte el pañal?- comprobó todas sus teorías pero no encontró ninguna causa para el repentino llanto de su hermanito- No Sammy… Shhhh- lo meció tarareando una canción- Por favor, Sammy, mami necesita descansar, tienes que estar tranquilo, yo estoy contigo, Sammy. _

_Probó cantando la misma canción de cuna que usaba su madre para acostar al castaño pero nada estaba resultando y el menor parecía llorar cada vez más fuerte. Dean se sintió muy mal al pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno como hermano mayor y que les había fallado a sus padres. _

_-Sammy… no llores… yo estoy cuidándote… tu hermanito mayor…- sus esmeraldas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Sammy… _

_En cosa de segundos, Dean también estaba llorando. Se sentía muy mal al no ser capaz de cuidar del pequeño pero una caricia lo hizo abrir los ojos y vio como el bebé estiraba su manito para acariciarle la mejilla despacio. _

_-Sammy…- ambos se miraron y el castaño sonrió ampliamente._

_-¡De!_

_-¿Eh? _

_-¡De! ¡De!- el rubio se rio antes de abrazarlo._

_-¡Dijiste tu primera palabra, Sammy! _

_-De. _

_Comenzó a reírse sin soltar a su hermanito menor y el pequeño Sammy también se reía mientras estiraba las manitos para tocar su rostro._

* * *

_Dean regresó sobre sus pasos cabizbajo y entró al cuarto que les había preparado el pastor Jim para su estadía ahí. John se había marchado hace unas horas y aún cuando le pidió que se quedara, terminó solo en la puerta. Observó a su hermanito que jugaba en el suelo con un autito de juguete y se sentó a su lado. _

_-De, rrrruunn rrruuunnn._

_-No quiero jugar, Sammy… _

_-¡De! Rrruunn, rrruuunnn._

_-¡Dije que no!- tomó el autito y lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación. Su enfado rápidamente pasó a arrepentimiento cuando miró los ojos llorosos del menor antes de que comenzar a llorar- No Sammy- se acercó al pequeño para limpiar sus lágrimas con suavidad- Perdóname hermanito, no quise gritarte._

_-De… _

_-¿Me perdonas? _

_-Chi… _

_-Te quiero mucho, Sammy- le dio un beso en la frente y el castaño sonrió- Vamos a jugar con los autitos._

_-Chi De. _

_Se limpio sus propias lágrimas. No tenía ningún derecho a descargar su frustración con el pequeño. Tomó uno de los autitos y se dio la vuelta para ver como el menor gateaba para ir por el juguete que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto y luego se levantó sosteniéndose de la pared. _

_-¡Sammy!- el menor se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia él. Dean fue a su lado para abrazarlo- ¡Estás caminando! ¡Estás caminando, Sammy! _

_-¡De! _

_Abrazó a su querido hermanito menor y sonrió al escuchar la risa del pequeño. Cualquier malestar o enfado anterior, rápidamente quedó en el olvido gracias a Sam. Y sabía perfectamente que mientras lo tuviera a su lado, de algún modo u otro todo estaría bien. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se giró sobre el suelo suspirando y se quedó mirando a su hermano que dormía en el sillón mientras roncaba ligeramente. Mañana llevarían a cabo el plan para enviar de nuevo a Lucifer a la jaula y sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que tenía miedo de cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo. No quería perder a su hermano, fue él quien lo cuidó desde pequeño y por eso le dolía dejarlo ir pero también tenía muy claro que ya no era un niño, Sam había crecido de una manera abrumadora en esos últimos años (Y no lo pensaba por su altura) ya es todo un hombre y es quien debe tomar sus propias decisiones. Se levantó un poco para acariciarle el cabello despacio.

-Sammy…- sonrió un poco mientras recordaba lo que acababa de soñar- Seguramente no lo sabes pero… tú siempre has estado para mí cuando más lo necesito… ahora yo estaré contigo hasta el final, enano- se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente- Te quiero, Sammy y vamos a terminar esto juntos, tal como lo comenzamos- Le dirigió una última mirada antes de acostarse a dormir de nuevo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sam estaba muy enfadado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Su padre se había marchado nuevamente a una cacería pero ahora, le había prometido con anticipación que asistiría al día de padres que se realizaría en la escuela. Vale, no era la primera vez que lo decepcionaba de esa manera pero pensó que respetaría una promesa o que al menos él sería mucho más importante que una tonta cacería. _

_-¿Qué quieres para cenar? Podemos pedir una pizza o recalentar lo de ayer- propuso el rubio. _

_-¡No tengo hambre! Estoy tan enojado- gruñó cruzándose de brazos y se sobresaltó al sentir una caricia en su cabeza._

_-Tranquilo enano._

_-¡No me trates como un niño! _

_-Apenas tienes diez, así que lo eres, enano._

_-Grrrrr, eres un idiota._

_-Ya, ya, te va a salir una arruga en el entrecejo si te enfadas tanto._

_-¡Odio esto! ¡Odio esta vida! ¡Odio que papá siempre se vaya! ¡Odio que sea un mentiroso! _

_-Tienes que entenderlo, Sammy, esto es importante._

_-¡¿Y nosotros qué?! ¿Acaso no le importamos?_

_-Claro que sí, Sammy pero este es nuestro trabajo y sabes que papá no fue a jugar, hay vidas en peligro y._

_-¡Lo sé!- se cruzó de brazos molesto._

_-Vamos, Sammy, no te coloques gruñoncito- el rubio lo tiró al sillón para comenzar una guerra de cosquillas- Eres un debilucho, enano. _

_El castaño se rio y al cabo de unos segundos ya no estaba enfadado con lo ocurrido, solo le interesaba ganar la guerra de cosquillas contra el idiota que tenía por hermano mayor. Gracias a su altura consiguió empujar a Dean al suelo para inmovilizarlo con un brazo tras la espalda. _

_-Vale enano, tú ganas, me rindo._

_-Eres un tonto, Dean- éste sonrió y lo liberó- Tengo hambre._

_-Ok, ¿Quieres una pizza?_

_-No, mejor recalienta lo que queda de ayer y ya._

_-Como mandes, jefe- dijo levantándose y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad-Por cierto, no te preocupes por lo de mañana, yo iré._

_-¿Eh? Pero Dean… _

_-A ver, ¿Te avergüenzo?- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que siempre le hacía creer que todo iría bien- Mejor no respondas porque si dices que sí, te dejo sin comida, enano._

_-Eres un idiota, apresúrate, tengo hambre- dijo haciendo morritos y lo miró con una sonrisa- Gracias Dean…_

_-¿Dijiste algo? _

_-Nada, iré a dejar mi bolso al cuarto. _

_-Ok, no tardes o te dejo sin comida. _

_Sam se fue riendo por el pequeño pasillo. Sin duda tenía al mejor hermano mayor del mundo._

* * *

_El castaño se mantenía suspirando mientras observaba por la ventana. Había tenido un pésimo día en el instituto y después de lo ocurrido, no aguantaba las ganas de que su padre regresara de la cacería en que trabajaba para que se marcharan muy lejos de ahí. _

_-Toc, toc, tienes que comer, Sammy- dijo su hermano entrando a la habitación con un emparedado y un vaso de jugo- A comer._

_-No tengo hambre._

_-Es tu favorito, un rico emparedado de pasto y toda esa cosa verde que te gusta dentro._

_-Eres un idiota, Dean, es lechuga y no tiene nada de malo ser vegetariano y comer bien._

_-Lo que sea, ven a comer, Sammy._

_-Déjame tranquilo._

_-No seas mañoso, enano._

_-¡Lárgate! _

_-Ok- observó como el rubio dejaba la bandeja sobre el velador y se acercaba a él._

_-Dean._

_-Dime que tienes._

_-Déjame solo._

_-Vamos, Sam, sabes muy bien que no me gusta verte triste._

_-Dean…_

_-Y tienes un genio del demonio cuanto estás enojado._

_-Idiota- sonrió un poco._

_-Cuéntamelo, Sammy. _

_El menor comenzó a hablar sin quitar la mirada de la ventana. Había una chica en su clase que le gustaba pero uno de los idiotas que solía meterse con él, lo empujó en la hora de almuerzo y terminó tirando su pasta sobre la ropa de la pelirroja, ésta se enojó mucho con él y le gritó frente a todos que era un idiota y lo detestaba. Ese idiota de Tomas sabía que le interesaba Christie y por eso hizo todo a propósito. _

_-Es un idiota, Dean y lo peor de todo es que ella ni siquiera me quiere volver a ver… grrrrr._

_-Oh- miró de reojo al mayor._

_-¿Te estás riendo de mí? _

_-Claro que no, Jajajaja, de ninguna manera, Jajajaja. _

_-¡Dean te estás burlando! No debí contártelo- se iba a marchar pero el rubio lo abrazó por la espalda sin dejar de reírse- ¡Deja de burlarte! _

_-Perdón, perdón, es que es divertido._

_-No le veo lo gracioso, Dean. _

_-Escucha enano, puede que esa chica ya no quiera hablarte pero seguramente que a más de alguna le parecerás muy lindo siendo idiota._

_-¡Dean! _

_-Hazme caso enano, esa ingenuidad atrae chicas._

_-Mmm… ¿De verdad? _

_-Claro, ¿Sabes lo que me ocurrió a mí el año pasado? Cuando estuvimos en Minnesota._

_-No._

_-Verás- se volteó a su hermano- Había una chica muy linda en mi clase, una porrista con curvas de muerte, Sammy._

_-No quiero detalles, idiota._

_-Como sea, quise impresionarla para que saliera conmigo, bueno, no era tan serio, solo quería llevarla a los asientos traseros del impala o al armario del conserje._

_-¡Dean! _

_-Ya, ya, aburrido, la cosa es que corté un par de flores de un jardín vecino y se las di pero había una abeja en una de ellas y se metió bajo su blusa, si hubieras visto como gritaba, yo se la quité frente a todo el comedor._

_-Oh Dios… _

_-La abeja no la picó pero ella me dio una bofetada que casi me da vueltas la cabeza- el castaño se rio al imaginarse la escena- Lo positivo, es que fui el rey entre los chicos por haberle quitado la blusa a la animadora más linda del instituto._

_-Típico de ti, Dean, aún siendo idiota todos te quieren._

_-Soy irresistible, Sammy, ahora deja de pensar en tonterías y si esa chica realmente te importa, entonces habla con ella o al menos discúlpate, tienes un montón de tiempo para conocer más chicas Sammy y en cuanto a ese idiota, déjamelo a mí, nadie se burla de mi Sammy, solo yo. _

_Observó al rubio que salía de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama para cenar. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con Dean y resolvió que mañana hablaría con Christie para explicarle lo ocurrido y disculparse. Estuvo haciendo sus deberes hasta tarde antes de estirarse y fue a dejar la bandeja a la cocina, encontrando a su hermano mayor que dormitaba sobre el sillón, seguramente haciendo guardia y cuidándolo. Trajo una manta para cubrirlo mientras lo miraba sonriendo. _

_-Eres un idiota casi todo el tiempo Dean… pero no te cambiaría por nada- le acarició el cabello despacio- Buenas noches, Dean. _

_Fue al cuarto sigilosamente y antes de dormir, recordó que el año pasado, cuando estuvieron en Minnesota, el rubio había acompañado a John a una cacería y por eso se ausentó de clases casi todo el mes. _

_-¿Me mintió? _

_Por unos segundos se enojó pero luego sonrió ampliamente, fuera mentira o no su historia, lo único importante es que tenía muy claro que Dean siempre haría que se sintiera mejor cuando estaba triste o deprimido y que mientras tuviera a su hermano mayor al lado, las cosas estarían bien. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam abrió los ojos despacio mientras se giraba sobre el sillón somnoliento, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su niñez. Se quedó mirando al rubio que roncaba en el suelo abrazando su improvisada almohada. Antes no lo sabía con claridad y le tomó su tiempo entender lo que ahora tenía muy presente: Dean siempre estaría ahí para él cada vez que lo necesitara. Mañana enviarían a Lucifer de regreso a la jaula y tenía un poco de miedo por lo que ocurriría después pero debía hacerlo, no solo por la culpa que se lo comía vivo, sino que, para preservar ese mundo que tanto se esforzaban por salvar a diario, el mundo por el cual Dean se esforzaba siempre en cuidar, aún cuando a veces le parecía a Sam que no se lo merecía. Estiró su mano con cuidado para acariciar el cabello del rubio. Él también quería proteger ese mundo pero le interesaba mucho más cuidar a su hermano mayor. Dean siempre ha estado ahí para él cada vez que lo necesitó y aún cuando no lo requería.

-Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, Dean… aunque sea solo una vez, yo me convertiré en tu superhéroe- se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la frente- A pesar de que me sacas de quicio a veces, te quiero Dean y estoy feliz de tener un hermano como tú.

Estaba por incorporarse cuando el rubio se movió de improviso y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el mayor quien se despertó asustado.

-¿Sammy?- preguntó soltando la pistola- No me asustes así, idiota.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué haces encima de mí? Muévete, me estás aplastando- el castaño se sentó al borde del sillón.

-Perdón, me caí mientras dormía- mintió.

-Sigues siendo un niño, Sammy, al menos no te caíste de la cama.

-Oye, eso fue hace mucho tiempo-replicó haciendo morritos.

-Al menos ahora caíste sobre mí y no al suelo, llorón.

-Eres un idiota- se acostó de nuevo sonriendo.

-Te vuelves a caer y te amarro al sillón, estás advertido- suspiró- Duérmete, enano.

-Buenas noches, Dean.

-Buenas noches, Sammy.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de acomodarse con las mantas para dormir mientras un último pensamiento los invadía: "_Cómo no iba a estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, si cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí_."

Mañana podría acabarse el mundo o algo mucho peor pero sabían que podían conseguir cualquier cosa porque eran capaces de hacer todo para cuidarse mutuamente y siempre estarían el uno para el otro.


End file.
